clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Puffle
Black Puffles are known for their reluctancy, and shadowness. They are also known for catching on fire when eating an O-Berry. Many penguins tend to view black puffles as "gangster-like", making them not very popular. They burp after every cookie. When penguins dance with a Black Puffle, the puffle will transform into a tornado, which often baffles new penguins. Another thing that baffles new penguins is that on Thin Ice, you play as a black puffle. The reason it confuses new penguins is that the black puffle is on fire, so they think red puffles can catch on fire. However, if a Red Puffle is bought, you will never see it catch on fire, unlike Black Puffles, which can catch on fire. But only they, out of all the puffles, can catch fire. When Black puffles catch fire, they turn red because of the heat. According to the 258th issue of The Club Penguin Times, Black puffles will be joining penguins in the game Cart Surfer. Characteristics *Puffle Bubble: Blows a huge bubble, it pops, then the black puffle shakes it off. *Cookie: Spins like a tornado around the cookie, while eating it. *Puffle-O's: Eats the food and the bowl, then burps. *Bath: Jumps in, heats up the tub with its flame while smiling, relaxes in it like a hot tub, a thunder cloud comes and rains on the puffle, then the black puffle becomes black and unhappy again. *Sleep: Sleeps like other puffles but opens one eye and looks around. *Attitude: Strong and silent. *Postcard: Skates out of igloo causing flames in the igloo and melting the ice with no hobo stick. Trivia *When your black puffle runs away, it would send you a post card which has a melted igloo hole (which is your igloo wall) and a "fireball" which is your black puffle on fire. But it is unknown how it was able to set himself on fire without being happy. *A Black Puffle on fire is the host of the mini-game Thin Ice. *A dangerous combination of Hot Sauce and O-Berry can result in black puffle fireball which lasts really long featured in Mission #6. This may be how it was able to set himself on fire without being happy. *In the game Puffle Rescue, there is a Black Puffle round. *Flare, a Black Elite Puffle, can be walked in-game with a Herbert's Revenge code and a membership. they were recently given the ability to play Cart Surfer with you. *Black Puffles appear in multiple stamps, including Puffle Party stamp, Puffle Power stamp and Ultimate Duo stamp. *Many boys and girls don't you this puffle. Rumors *It is said the black puffle may appear happy, even though it's not, they did in Pufflescape so it did. Gallery images-7.jpeg|A Black Puffle. puffle-on-fire.jpg|A Black Puffle on fire. cpsecrets-black-puffle.png|A Black Puffle on a skateboard. blackpuffledance.JPG|A Black Puffle dancing while being walked. Black Puffle.JPG|The Black Puffle as seen in Puffle Rescue. Message From Black Puffle.JPG|Postcard from the Black Puffle after running away. LOLFAIL.PNG|The Black Puffle as seen in Cart Surfer. Black Puffle without skateboard.jpeg|The Black Puffle Black-Puffle.gif|Black Puffle Again. my-puffle.png|A Brown Penguin Fell With His Black Puffle! spicey.png|A Black Puffle about to eat an O'Berry with hot sauce. black-puffle-cartsurfing.png|Black Puffle In Mine black1.jpg|Black Puffle Playing. Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Article Category:Puffles that play in games